The Night After the Dinner
by TFFan
Summary: This is a continuation of 3x03, between Stef and Lena. 'Other stuff', if you know what I mean ;) Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters! (unfortunately)


**A/N: Sooo, this is the first story I've ever written. There might be a few grammatical errors, since English isn't my native language.  
I hope I don't offend anyone with the story or with the crude language. This was just an idea I had about how their evening might've gone, I love this couple so much!  
And please review :)  
** _  
_ _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_ _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_ _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"Wait, so I've never heard the story of how you two met." Monte said.

 _"Well, I was... I, well, I thought I was straight and separated from Brandon's father, looking for a school for Brandon. And, lo and behold, guess who was the head of admissions but, and I started lingering after drop-off, um, then we went to lunch and to dinner, and then I kissed her. And her face, it was so cute. I think she was a little surprised. Of course, I was still trying to convince myself that I was into men. And Lena was in a relationship." Stef told Monte._

 _"Which wasn't serious, obviously." Lena clarified._

 _"But I knew I was in love." Stef said. She gave Lena a longing look and took her hand._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_ _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

They had a great evening and after Jenna and Monte left, Stef and Lena cleaned up and got ready for bed. Right now, Lena was in bed, reading on her e-reader, thinking about their lovely dinner and about how proud Stef sounded when she told Monte how they met.

She listened to Stef getting ready for bed in the bathroom, and thought about how she loved this life. She was having flashbacks to the time they met, their first kiss, the first time they made love. Her mind went back to those first few months, how full of passion they were. They were like horny teenagers, they couldn't get enough of each other. Lena had to teach Stef a lot in bed and how to pleasure a woman, but Stef was a quick learner, and within no time, Stef already had Lena writhing on the bed.  
Whereas Lena used to be the dominant one in bed in her previous relationships, Lena learned that she loved it when Stef took control, and Stef loved it when Lena was submissive. Stef made her feel wanted, and Lena had never experienced such pleasure before as when she and Stef had sex.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Stef asked, which caused Lena to snap back to reality and she saw Stef walking towards their bed in her pajamas. Stef looked relaxed, and even in her comfy clothes, Lena thought that she was breathtakingly beautiful.

Lena lay on her side to look at Stef as Stef climbed in bed and lay on her side facing Lena, while she propped herself up on her elbow. "I was thinking about our first time. We were so clumsy, but that was also the most passionate experience I'd ever had up until that point. And look at how experienced you've become." Lena said with a wink.  
Stef raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Is that so?" Stef asked, with a hint of cockiness in her voice.  
"Hmm-mm" Lena said, while biting her lip, something that turned Stef immensely on.  
"Well, why don't I show you, babe" Stef said, and she pounced on Lena. Stef rolled on top of Lena and they just looked at each other. Stef stroked Lena's cheek and then leaned it to close the gap between their lips. Their lips met and it was full of love. Lena soon slipped Stef her tongue, which Stef eagerly welcomed. They had done this dance a million times before, but still there was this excitement and playfulness.  
Lena let her hands become lost in Stef's long blonde locks while they kissed, and Stef's hands inched their way up to Lena's breasts. Lena's shirt constricted her, so she pulled her shirt off and was greeted by her perky breasts. It only seemed fair for Stef to do the same, so she sat up while straddling Lena's hips and took off her shirt. Their pajama pants and underwear followed soon enough. Stef lay herself down on Lena again, and the way their breasts and naked bodies touched caused the mood to get heated pretty quickly.  
Stef slipped her right leg between Lena's thighs and Lena immediately started to gently ride Stef's muscular leg. Lena wrapped her legs around Stef to force her closer and Stef's hands wandered to Lena's ass to grab her roughly and help her push her center on Stef's leg. They grinded back and forth while kissing, and Lena started to pant. When Stef flexed her leg in such a way that it touched Lena's clit, she moaned loudly into Stef's mouth, "uh, Stef…"

"Shh, baby, some of the kids might still be awake." Stef whispered and stopped her movements, which caused Lena to groan out in displeasure. She needed Stef, and she needed her now. She was more than ready. She wanted it rough, and hard, in a way only Stef could.

"I know honey, but I'm so wet, and I want you to do something about it." Lena replied.

"Tell me what you want." Stef demanded.  
Lena couldn't think properly, but she managed to say "I want you to fuck me" while looking pointedly at Stef to make sure to get her point across. Stef's eyes grew dark with lust. "Oh, do you now?" Stef teased. Lena nodded, and in a way experienced lovers knew, Stef knew what she needed to do. She loved to get Lena worked up, have her beg for it, take her time making love and make Lena scream. Of course, the screaming wasn't a good plan now with all their children being home, but she definitely intended to do those other things.

And as if Lena read Stef's mind about her inability of keeping quiet, she asked "Did you lock the door?" "No, so you'll just have to be quiet, and they'll never know." Stef said with a wink and she descended on Lena again, grinding her hips between Lena's legs. She could feel Lena's arousal on her legs, and she started to feel how wet she was herself. She loved how she could have this effect on Lena, how her desire for Stef was so obvious.

Stef trailed her lips and her kisses down towards Lena's jawline and her neck, and she stopped when she reached the top of her breasts. Lena's eyes were closed and a smile of pleasure was painted on her face, but she opened her eyes wide open when she felt Stef stop. She knew what Stef was doing and she cursed herself for being so pathetic, but she needed to get off. _"Please"_ , she begged Stef. With her hands still on Lena's ass, Stef took her left hand and started kneading Lena's right breast. Stef lowered her mouth to Lena's left breast and immediately started sucking on her nipple. Her left hand still played with Lena nipple while she lightly bit and grabbed Lena's left nipple with her teeth. Lena grabbed the sheets and started tossing her head. Lena was embarrassed. She was never this worked up so quick. She couldn't control herself. She grabbed Stef's delicious butt, but Stef took Lena's hands and pinned them above her head, instructing her to take hold of the pillow. Stef looked at Lena and Lena pleaded with her eyes, a sign for Stef that meant that Lena was done playing, and wanted to get on with it.

Stef kissed Lena again as she trailed her right hand down Lena's body and gasped at the wetness. Lena was literally dripping. Lena moaned as Stef explored her outer and inner lips and as she teased around her opening. Stef deliberately avoided her clit, but Lena knew it would get enough attention later on.

Lena was ready and open for Stef when she entered her with two fingers. Stef worked her hard and fast, and added another finger effortlessly. She pumped her fingers in and out of Lena and watched how Lena reacted. Stef started putting her hips behind her thrusts and she curled her fingers each time she was deep inside of Lena. Lena had her head thrown back and it exposed her delicious neck, which Stef latched on immediately. She kissed, licked and sucked it, creating a few hickies. Lena gripped Stef's back and held her close while Stef fucked her. Stef listened to Lena's hushed moans and silent gasps, she could feel how soaked Lena was and she knew she was ready for what she was planning.

"You like that, baby?" Stef asked. "Do you want me to fuck you harder?"  
Lena couldn't speak, she found Stef's dirty talk extremely arousing, so she merely nodded and grunted "uh-hmm."  
Suddenly, Stef stopped, and Lena cried out "Stef!"  
"Quiet woman", Stef growled, as she got up from the bed, locked their door – just to be sure – and walked over to the drawer in their closet. Stef took their strap-on as Lena waited in anticipation and watched as Stef put on the harness.  
"You thought I was done? I'm far from done, we're just getting started." Stef said to Lena while she walked back over to the bed, where Lena was still laying and waiting obediently.  
Stef stood at Lena's side of the bed and she tugged Lena towards her. She scraped her nails along Lena's sensitive inner thighs and stroked her legs. It made Lena shudder. Stef reached in between Lena's legs to make sure she was still wet enough, and wasn't surprised to find that she still was. She took hold of the toy and slowly pressed into Lena. Lena's eyes rolled back at the sensation as Stef filled her and Stef started moving in and out of her. Stef took hold of Lena's lower legs and she spread them wide open. This position gave Lena ultimate pleasure and gave Stef the leverage to put more power behind her thrusts, helping her to pound deeper into Lena. Stef moved so hard that the bed started moving with them, but fortunately didn't make any noise.  
"Yes, right there, oh my god", Lena moaned. This stroked Stef's ego and it encouraged her to fuck Lena even harder, if possible. "Yeah? You like that? Are you going to come for me?" Stef asked.  
Stef was still standing at the side of the bed, and Lena saw that she was getting tired, so she pulled her down and flipped them over, all the while skillfully having Stef stay inside her.  
Stef lay on her back on the bed and had no time to recover from the shock before Lena leaned down and whispered in her ear "relax, lay back and let me ride you", and added it with a wink and a kiss on Stef's lips. Lena raised her hips up and when the toy was almost fully visible, sank back down on Stef. Stef watched in awe as Lena bounced up and down on her lap and saw the toy disappear and reappear over and over again. She took hold of Lena's hips and tried to push her hips up, meeting her, every time Lena sank down.  
Each time Lena got down, the harness bumped Stef's clit and caused her to grunt with each thrust. Lena was close, but she got tired too, so she sat on Stef's lap, feeling the toy deep inside of her, and she started gyrating her hips. She moaned and started jabbering, whispering incoherent words. "Stef, I'm going to come" she said. "You are so sexy like this Lena, just let go." Stef said. "I love you", and that did it. Lena's legs started trembling and her body shook. She came, and she fell on top of Stef, from exhaustion and pleasure.

Spent, but satisfied, with Stef still inside her, Lena lay on top of Stef, panting, trying to catch her breath. Lena let out a small last gasp as Stef pulled out and she helped Stef take the harness off and threw it on the floor.  
While Stef stroked Lena's back and peppered her face with small kisses, Lena lay with her head on Stef's chest, her left hand absentmindedly drawing circles on Stef's breast, watching as her nipple hardened, Stef humming softly in pleasure.  
Lena raised her head and kissed Stef hard. She decided it was time for action again, and for Stef to get some. They made out for a while, until Lena felt a familiar craving. She wanted to go down on Stef, she was hungry for her taste. It was so intimate to eat Stef out, nobody but her had ever done that, Stef never allowed another that kind of intimacy, closeness and power.  
Before she went down to her other set of lips, Lena gave Stef one last kiss. She bit Stef's bottom lip lightly and tugged at it. She went lower and attached her lips to Stef's nipples. She loved Stef's boobs. They were bigger than her own, but not too big, just about the right size. She loved kissing, licking and biting them, and just feeling the weight of them as she stroked her. She swirled her tongue around the areola, slightly teasing Stef, until Stef groaned, and she started sucking the nipple. She couldn't deny Stef anything, Stef almost never had to beg for it.  
Lena felt the heat coming from Stef's center, and she trailed her right hand down towards it. She could feel that Stef was wet, and Lena licked her own lips knowing that she'd soon have a taste of her. Her fingers played with Stef's lips and clit and she stroke Stef up and down.  
Lena stopped to grab her hairband from her nightstand and tied her hair on top of her head. She prodded Stef's legs wide open and down again she went. She started by kissing Stef's clit, and soon her tongue joined in.  
Lena painted random figures on Stef's pussy and by the sounds of it, Stef was loving what she was doing. It was easy to get caught up in her pleasure, but she couldn't get too loud, so her moans were quiet. But Lena heard them, and that was all that mattered. Tonight, in their bedroom, they were the only two people that mattered, nothing else was important.  
Lena moved Stef's left leg over her shoulder for better access. She went down to Stef's entrance and entered Stef with her tongue, while she started massaging Stef's clit with her right hand. Most of the time Stef was too sensitive and it would be too overwhelming, but tonight she could handle it. She was already so wet and it just felt right, it gave her the right amount of pleasure.  
With her mouth full of Stef, Lena looked up and saw as one of Stef's hands kneaded her own breasts, while the other was deep into Lena's brown curls, holding on for dear life and pushing her deeper into her pussy. It was incredibly erotic to see Stef so lost in pleasure. She knew Stef was close. She knew it by the way Stef had her eyes closed and had sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth, biting it to keep herself from making too much noise.  
Lena was surrounded by Stef. She could feel her, smell her, taste her. Stef started moving her hips, with Lena's fingers still working her clit and her tongue repeatedly moving in and out.  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Oooh yes!" Stef moaned as she was so close to her release.  
Lena pushed directly on Stef's clit and curled her tongue deep inside Stef, causing Stef to buck her hips as her legs started trembling and her body started shaking from the intensity of her orgasm.  
Lena happily licked Stef's arousal all up and climbed on top of her again once she was finished. She pushed Stef's wet hair out of her face and kissed her lazily.

"I love you, my love." Lena said. Stef looked at her and said "I love you too, so much." Lena rested her head on Stef's chest again and they stayed like that for a while, kissing, talking and laughing, just being in their own world.

"You got me all sweaty." Lena said to Stef. Stef laughed and said "are you complaining?" Lena laughed, "nope, but I think we should take a shower." She said, as she stood up and suggestively raised her eyebrows. "I think that's a great idea" Stef said with a smirk. "Well, come on then, woman!" Lena replied. She turned to walk towards the bathroom and Stef gave her a slap on her butt. Lena gasped and turned to Stef "that's mine, behave yourself!" Stef laughed and said "like you behaved yourself when you were asking me to fuck you and were so ladylike bouncing up and down that dick!?" Lena burst out laughing, looked at her mischievously and started to run towards the bathroom, with Stef chasing her, causing Lena to shriek.  
In the bathroom, Lena turned on the shower and went back to kissing Stef. She could never get enough of this woman. Once Lena was sure the temperature of the water was warm enough, she pulled Stef in, giggling as they went. Maybe they couldn't go at it like teenagers, but this night was far from over.


End file.
